Moving Away
by fabutvs26
Summary: Faith and Buffy have never admitted their feelings but will Faith's move change that?
1. Chapter 1

The gang was going through their daily routine. They were walking around Sunnydale with Xander and Willow playing movie lines and Buffy and Faith were "fighting"

"Look B, don't yell at me cause you're jealous that I was making out with Amy," Faith says, smirking at Buffy's glare.

"I was not jealous! It's just Faith if you get suspended one more time, you'll be expelled." Buffy says annoyed, "I really don't want that. I don't why I just don't" Buffy yells and Faith sighs _"I wish I knew why. Maybe she does like me. Nah, Faith, that's just wishful thinking."_

"B, have I ever told you that you're hot when you're angry." Faith says flirtatiously as Buffy groans **"she thinks I'm hot! I know she tells me that all the time but still" **

"You are so annoying!" Buffy says speed walking away from Faith.

"I like to think that's one of my better points" Faith yells before running after Buffy.

They didn't know that Xander and Willow were watching them as they always do. "Do you ever think they'll figure out that they're in love?" Willow asks and Xander chuckles. "Nope"

What they didn't realize was that very soon, Faith's foster parents were going to move, all the way across the country, to Boston.

The Gang sat around and watched a movie. Faith, however, was watching the gang, especially Buffy. _"God I'm gonna miss them, I never wanted to get this attached to them. I gotta tell them sometime" _Faith thinks and watched Buffy with a sad smile _"B, I'm not really sure what I'll do without you. No I don't wanna think about that." _ Faith smiles as Buffy jumps from the movie. Buffy finally looks over at Faith concerned seeing Faith upset. **"Jeez, she looks so sad"**

"Whats wrong?" Buffy mouths and Faith sighs mouthing back "Nothing" but Buffy moves closer to Faith, almost on her lap. Buffy slides her hand into Faith's under the blanket and looks up into Faith's eyes, noticing that they're so close, their noses are almost touching. As they lean in slowly, Xander screeches and Buffy and Faith pull back quickly, pretending to watch the movie. After a few minutes, Buffy put her head on Faith's shoulder and they both sigh contently. Unaware of Xander and Willow's knowing and hopeful looks. Everytime a scary part in the movie would happen, Buffy would bury her head in Faith's neck and Faith, who had put her arm around Buffy, would hug her. _"Sure all of this has to happen when I'm moving!" _ This thought only causes Faith to hold Buffy tighter against her. **"I wish I knew what was wrong"**

After that night, Faith and Buffy would still fight but Buffy would also sit on Faith's lap with Faith's arms around her and they would walk hand -in - hand. One night at the dance, and the night before Faith's still unknown move. Faith took the chance the whole gang wanted. Since Buffy didn't have a date and Faith didn't either, they decided to go together. It was one slow song that Faith took the chance of a lifetime.

"B, you wanna dance?" Faith asked holding out her hand. "um sure" Buffy took it as they walked to the dance floor, Faith slowly slides her hands around Buffy's waist as Buffy slips her arms around Faith's neck. _"Maybe I should just tell her now." _Faith thinks as they stare into eachothers eyes. Buffy slowly cups Faith's cheek saying, "Sometimes I watch you. I see your thoughts play out on your face. I see your sadness and hesitation and I only wish I knew what you were thinking." Tears swell up in Faiths eyes and she blinks them away. "Buffy, I'm-, I have to-," _" God I can't do this" _

Faith struggles with her words and Buffy pulls Faith closer and whispers in Faith's ear " It's okay, You can tell me" Buffy pulls back to see Faith's teary eyes. Sighing, Faith steels herself for the hardest words in her life "Buffy, tomorrow. I'm moving to Boston" As Faith looks down she hears Buffy gasp and feels Buffy lift her chin, Faith is staring into wide, teary eyes. " This is a joke right. This is some really joke lame joke." Buffy says frantically but Faith shakes her head "No its the truth" Faith says pulling Buffy close to her as Buffy cries into her neck.

When Buffy calms she pulls back with an angry look. "Tomorrow?" Faith nods sadly " Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do Xander and Willow know? You really dont like me do you? You just didn't want me to know because you ha-" _"love you" _Faith thinks, cutting Buffy off she says " I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would be the hardest. I guess if I told you that I was leaving it would confirm that I really am. Buffy I don't wanna leave cause" Faith takes a breath deeply, determined "I'm in love with you" Faith says and Buffy, who is still crying slaps Faith and runs away leaving a crying Faith on the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring into the empty space where Buffy used to be, Faith feels empty. She feels Xander slide his arm over her shoulder as she watches Willow run after Buffy. "Come on, Faith" Xander says, leading her out of the auditorium with her.

Once outside, Xander asks what happened "Well Xander, I gotta tell you something. I'm moving to Boston" Faith says and watches Xander's eyes widen "Wow, when?" Faith sighs looking down "Tomorrow" she says and hears Xander whisper "jeez" and sadly asks, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I dunno, I just knew it was gonna be hard." Faith says and Xander nods asking "Is that why Buffster slapped you?" and Faith chuckled humorlessly. "No, she slapped me because I told her I was in love with her." Xander stops Faith "Wait, didn't you guys already know that?" he asks and Faith looks confused "That you guys love each other." And Faith looks at him strangely "No, I love her; she doesn't" Faith says sighing but Xander shakes his head." No she does, trust me." But Faith was the one to shake her head this time. "Ya, cause a great way to say I love you too is to slap someone" Just as Xander was about to speak Willow says "she slapped you because you told her you loved her the night that you're leaving her." from behind them. "so? At least I said it" Faith says and Xander nods but Willow says, "No, Faith, cause now you guys will never get the chance to be together. You told her you loved her but now you can't ever show her." Eventually, Faith nods "but it's not like I don't want you. God you guys don't understand. I love her so much. She's all I ever think about. She is everything to me. It kills me to think I may never see her again." Faith says as her tears fall.

"God she really does love Buffy. I've never seen Faith cry" Just then Willow gets a call on her cell phone and sees its Buffy. "Hello?"

"Wil, do you and Xander want to come over?" Buffy asks sniffing. Willow walks away from Faith and Xander but they hear her ask, "Do you want Faith to come?" Willow asks but since they can't hear Buffy, they're left clueless. "I'm with her right now. Buffy she's leaving tomorrow we need to spend time with her." Willow says and Faith and Xander hear Buffy scream "Stop saying that!" They don't hear the rest but Faith waits for her doom as Willow walks over, "you guys wanna go over Buffy's" Willow asks mostly to Faith and they nod.

By the time they made it to Buffy's they were composed and reminiscing. "Hey it wasn't my fault that you tripped over my foot and landed on top of Snyder." Faith says as they laugh. "Reminiscing about the gold old days." Buffy says bitterly, glaring at Faith through her read and puffy eyes and Faith swallows the lump in her throat.

Thanks to Xander the mood lightened" So we got some good movies. Everything from horror to comedy to you chick flicks" He says the last part pretending to be annoyed but little do they all know that he secretly likes them. Xander watches as Faith sits on the end of the couch and then Buffy sits on the other end causing Faith's face to drop.. He looks to Willow helplessly but she just looks the same. It is so uncomfortably quiet that they can hear the rain that just started. Again saved by Xander, he asks "so which is it?" and Faith shrugs "I don't care". They all hear Buffy scoff and mumble "well no kidding" bitterly.

"_all right that's it. We're talking this over"_ Faith thinks before standing up sharply. "B, can I talk to you" but Buffy just ignores her. Sighing, Faith walks over and picks a struggling Buffy up, carrying her upstairs. When they get to Buffy's room, Buffy had calmed down a little. Faith puts Buffy down but she just gets up walking away. "Buffy please" she hears and sees Faith's pleading face. Reluctantly, Buffy sits down next to Faith on the end of the bed.

"Look Buffy, I thought that tell you was the right thing to do I wasn't expecting anything from you, especially not the slap. I knew you didn't love me back. Willow told me why you slapped me. It was because you thought I was copping out. That only reason why I told you was because I wouldn't have to prove it. But I'd show you in anyway I could. I'd scream it from the mountain tops if that's what t would take. I can't believe " Faith pauses to take in a ragged breath as their tears fall. Faith looks up into Buffy's eyes "I never thought I'd have to live without you. I took it all for granted. I don't know how I'm gonna last without you. I don't even know if I can live witho-" Buffy grabs Faiths head and puts their lips together. They kiss passionately and taste their tears. When they pull back for air Buffy looks deep in Faith's eyes "I love you too" And Faith smiles wider than she ever has before as she kisses Buffy again. "Faith? Will you stay with me tonight?" Buffy asks pressing their foreheads together. Nodding Faith says "Of course" As they kiss again, Buffy lays back and pulls Faith on top of her. As things get heated, they hear a big bang downstairs and they remember Xander and Willow.

Chuckling, they sit up and compose themselves as they walk downstairs holding hands and they see Xander hopping on one foot, holding his other foot in pain. "Ow, Buffy organize your house." He says and she smiles, shaking her head. And she pushes him out the door as she makes popcorn. She notices Faith watching her from her seat on the counter. Buffy saunters over sexily and stands between Faith's legs. _"I love her so much" _Faith thinks wrapping her arms around Buffy and leans down to kiss her. Saying what's on her mind Faith says softly "I love you so much" Buffy smiles whisper back "I love you too, so much" They chuckle and walk into the living room with popcorn.

Faith sits and watches Buffy as she puts the popcorn down. Just as Buffy turns around she sees Faith checking her out and smiles widely, intentionally bending over more. As she's about to walk away Faith grabs Buffy by the waist and pulls her on her lap, kissing her on the shoulder. " I see you guys sorted things out." Xander says smiling and they not then all turn to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie it was really late and Xander and Willow had to leave "I'll see you tomorrow Faith, we're all spending the day together." Xander says hugging Faith and they nod as Willow hugs Faith. When they leave Faith sighs and sits on the couch, thinking as Buffy is upstairs changing. When she finishes, Buffy calls down to Faith who gets up. As she walks up the stairs, she sees a small amount of light from Buffy's room. When she walks in she sees the room lit by candles and Buffy in a sexy, silk nightgown. "Since this is gonna be out last night together." Buffy starts walking to Faith "And you said you wanted to prove how much you love me." Buffy takes Faith's hand and kisses each fingertip sensuously. " I think you should prove it now." Faith smiles slightly "Are you sure?" she asks and Buffy pulls off the straps of her nightgown and slides it down her body. All that can be heard is their ragged breathing as Faith walks over to Buffy, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She fells Buffy unbuttoning her shirt as she places soft kisses on Buffy's neck and trailing to her ear as Buffy slides the shirt down her shoulders and reaches to undo her bra. She hears Buffy gasp at her body and Buffy, then, starts to undo Faith's belt while Faith leads Buffy backwards to the bed. When Buffy's knees hit the bed, she sits and pulls down Faith's pants and panties. As Faith steps out, Buffy holds her hand and pulls Faith on top of her moaning as their bodies touch. Looking down at the love and desire filled gaze of Buffy, Faith whispers " You are so beautiful" Faith kisses Buffy lovingly and slowly leaves kisses down Buffy's neck and Buffy moans while Faith nips at her earlobe and Faith whispers "I love you baby" before starting her journey down the body of her lover.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two lay in the afterglow, love surrounds them. Faith is on her back with her arm around Buffy whose head is on her shoulder. Buffy has her leg between Faith's as they slowly slide their hands around each others over Faith's stomach. Neither knows that the other is on the verge of tears. _"I can't do it. I love her too much to never be with her again." _** I have to stop her. God I feel so selfish. I know she doesn't wanna leave and I'm only making it harder." ** They are both lost in thought and can't stop holding kissing any part in reach as each thought passes through their minds. They finally realize what time it is when they feel the warm rays from the sun. They know that this is the day that their lives will change.

"Buffy, I don't wanna get out of this bed. Is it ok if we just lay here the rest of our lives?" Faith asks innocently and Buffy chuckles, sadly. She looks up at Faith with her chin on Faith's chest and says "How will we be fed and shower and go to the bathroom?" Faith shrugs playing with Buffy's hair. "Xander and Will can bring the food, we'll shower together and shower equals bathroom which equals toilet." Faith says and Buffy smiles, leaning in to kiss Faith. When they pull back they both see that the other is crying. "I can't do it Buffy. I've tried to be strong but I just can't take it anymore. I finally find the only person in the world that I need and I can't even be with them." Faith finishes sobbing along with Buffy. They kiss desperately, tasting their tears. The got lost in the kiss but Faith's cell ringing brought them back to reality, unfortunately. Buffy grabs, seeing Willow's name, she picks it up. "Hey, what's up Wils?" and Willow chuckles "I see Faith spent the night." She says and the three laugh. "Yup and you just interrupted our cuddling so what do you want?" Buffy asks, feigning anger. "Well, me and Xander wanted to hang out with Faith cause, well you know" Willow says sadly and Buffy sighs "Ya I know, you wanna come over here?" Willow accepts. As Buffy hangs up she watches Faith who is looking out the window, in thought. Faith finally realizes shes being watched and looks at Buffy and smiles, leaning in to kiss her. As they part, they rest their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes and Faith whispers, "I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When its cold outside, I've got the month of May." Buffy smiles and joins as they get a little louder. "I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, talking 'bout my girl. My girl" They smile staring deep into each other. They they hear the front door open and Xander yells" Sorry if we're interrupting just tell us cause I'll definitely join in." He yells and Buffy and Faith laugh, reluctantly getting up. As they dress they put on a show for the other. When they walk downstairs, holding hands, they see Willow holding Xander by the ear, who is yelping. "What are you two doing?" Faith asks and Willow takes the remote out of Xander's hand while letting go of his ear. "He has the remote and I wanted to change the channel." Willow says, sitting on the couch and they girls laugh. "Ya, Ya laugh it up" Xander says rubbing his ear while sitting next to Willow on the couch. Buffy then smiles at Faith evily, who smiles back confused. Before Faith knows it, Buffy pushes her on the couch and sits on her lap, while Faith grunts at the force. Just as Faith is about to complain, Buffy kisses her sweetly and lingers before pulling back, leaving Faith speechless and Xander gaping. Willow reaches over and closes Xander;s mouth causing her and Buffy to laugh. When Faith composes herself she looks at the clock _"shit" _ "not to be the bringer of bad news but I'm leaving in an hour." She says sadly and the gang sighs. "Well then, let's start reminiscing." Xander says and that's what they do. Remembering all of the times they had together only made Faith's leaving, more depressing. Five minutes before the hour, Faith's phone ring. Reluctantly she gets up and hears her foster mom, Jordan say, "Faith, you gotta come home we're leaving soon" Faith swallows the lump in her throat, looking at Buffy sadly she says "ok, I'll be home soon" before hanging up. Silently Faith turns around the gang, crying. "You know I'm getting real tired of crying." She says and they chuckle sadly. "I guess I have to go." Faith says and the gang stands. "We're coming to your house with you." Xander says and they nod "Alright, let's go"

They made it to Faith's house still goofing around, trying to pretend that it was just a normal day but they all knew it wasn't. Today was the day that their best friend and lover would be leaving. Unfortunately, reality hit them when they approached Faith's bare house with only a moving truck in front. "Faith, you gotta say goodbye to your friends cause we have to hit the road." Jordan says and watches Faith's face drop "**_I really hope I'm making the right decision. I could ask Jenny to take her but what if she think I don't want her" _**Jordan's mom thinks.

"Alright, Xan- man you take care of my girls for me huh?" Faith says hugging Xander tightly. "Wil, you just gotta make sure Xander doesn't do anything stupid." Faith says crying along with Willow. That only leaves one person. She looks at Buffy and cups her cheek, putting their foreheads together, Jordan watches the interaction completely. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I'll call you when I get there." Faith says and Buffy nods saying "I love you too." Pulling Faith towards her as they kiss sadly and lovingly. Hugging Buffy tightly, one last time Faith turns towards her foster mom." I guess we should get going" Faith says and Jordan nods, looking between a sobbing Faith and sobbing Buffy. "Ya, we should" she says before climbing into the truck. Faith says "I love you guys." before blowing Buffy a kiss and climbs into the truck. Faith's mom watches Buffy collapse crying and sighs. **_"I don't think I made the right choice"_** Jordan thinks, while looking at Faith's tear stained face. "You love her huh?" Her mom asks sadly and Faith gives her a heartbreaking look. "I love her more than anything" She says, crying harder. **_"Definitely the wrong choice"_**

THE END

Please Review. Do you think I should make a sequel or leave it just like that? PLEASE FEEDBACK PEOPLE! haha


End file.
